Run away from me
by Himmeh
Summary: Tentacleshipping! Thanks Ann!


Yuma opened his eyes slowly, trying to get used to the light, feeling the whole body shivering, perhaps for cold, hunger, or just for the plain loneliness.

After paying attention, he realized he was lying in an open space that revealed a clear blue sky with golden threads drawing unexplained shapes and also shiny spots that resembled stars. The ground was made of grass, a very soft one, almost like a fluffy carpet. In the distance there were plants swinging with the smooth beat of the wind, as well as flowers extremely delicate, giving the impression that they would break at any moment and would spread their fragrance through that heavenly field.

Despite being in that peaceful place that filled his heart with all sources of good feelings, the Tsukumo couldn't relax.

-Astral?

He whispered to nothing, turning his head around to every direction, looking for the blue skin being.

-Where are you?

The red eyes surpassed the fields, paying attention to any movement that could give him a hint of where the other could be. He knew Astral would never abandon him , after all, they had been through so much together, and, somehow, he knew there were tied to a bound, something beyond the limits of an average friendship, to the point they could share feeling and even thoughts, always being in each other's company, even unconsciously.

The boy's feet started to move, crossing the giant field, trying to find something that could help him found someone familiar, or an exit, but the more he walked, the more he realized he was all alone, trapped in that place, and soon the despair took over his body.

- Astral, why don't you answer?

Yuma's voice was the only sound that could be heard.

"No, he must be somewhere around here, it must be just some sick joke… I bet Kotori and Tetsuo will show up at any moment and laugh at my face!" – He thought, hopeful, but nothing happened.

The time passed slowly, and each minute felt like a whole year, 365 days that could become an eternity of extreme loneliness.

Yuma walked across the meadow, calling for anyone that could or wanted to hear, gripping at the speck of hope he had left, and after what seemed to be an entire life, the boy fell on his knees, exhausted.

Even though he could not make come true his dream of becoming world champion and the he would never have the opportunity for being locked in that place, he felt guilty, but more than that, knowing that he would never see his friends or parents again was just horrible, a feeling that took all of his strength and made him lay down on the grass.

The Tsukumo closed his eyes slowly, thinking that maybe he would find a way to get out of there and return to his normal life, but widened his eyes when he heard a familiar voice.

-Yuma.

When he looked ahead, a figure was seen covered in shadows, but it was waving, calling for him.

The boy stood up tottering, following the hypnotic voice that sounded almost like a divine melody.

As he got near, Yuma could see the fine and elegant lines of who was calling him with so much desire. The long hair moving with the wind, the pale skin, the kind shiny and crimson eyes, almost like the boy's itself.

-… Mother?

The Tsukumo stopped when he realized who it was.

There was one of the person's he was searching for too long, that he thought it had vanished without a trace. There was the one who had protected him for years, always offering comfort with words and open arms.

- M-Mother!

A helpless cry came out of his throat, in a mix of happiness and tears, pushing him to run, trying to hug his progenitor and never letting her go.

While he hurried up to shorten the distance, Yuma didn't realized the dark tentacles that snaked around the grass, drawing a path right into the Tsukumo's feet, entangling around them like vipers, forcing him to stop running.

- ! No! Let me go!

More tentacles surged, wrapping Yuma's arms and legs, making him back up. The boy struggled, trying desperately reach him mother, screaming for her, begging to be released, but he was drifting further and further, and soon tears started to roll on his already reddened cheeks, because he was being separated, once more, from that special person.

- No, let me go! Mother!

The tentacle also involved his stomach, and in a matter of seconds, Yuma fell on a huge black hole, where he couldn't hear not even his own voice, just being pulled to an unknown place.

When he opened his eyes, he only saw a white wall.

-Where…?

Yuma looked around, seeing a huge open window, revealing a beautiful garden, besides the medical devices and a unplugged TV. It was a hospital room, those he detested, but when he wriggled his arms, he realized he was attached to a syringe.

"But, why I am here?"

-Isn't it obvious?

A dark voice answered, coming from somewhere on the room, followed by a small laugh.

-… Black Mist?

Yuma tried to get away, shrinking onto the pillow on his back, seeing the black creature getting closer with crossed arms and a smile wiped on his face, not even mentioning the narrow eyes, indicating he liked what he saw.

The number 96 floated until he was a few meters away from the Tsukumo, watching with fascination his reactions.

-What do you want?

Yuma screamed, getting a laugh from Black Mist, who raised a hand, touching the tip of one of his fingers on the forehead of the one with red eyes.

-You are really ungrateful, aren't you? Even after almost dying, you're not even capable of thank the one who saved you!

-… What are you saying?

96 smiled, floating until he was above Tsukumo.

-It seemed you hit your head… Don`t you remember the duel you had against the blonde who fights desperately to save his little brother?

His tone of voice was of pure sarcasm, demonstrating he enjoyed the situation, laughing at the despair on Yuma`s eyes.

-Don`t you remember asking to finish the existence of the one you loved so much?

The other got scared, realizing he didn`t saw or even felt Astral`s presence since the time he woke up.

-Where is he? What happened?

-Are you deaf or what? You risked yourself in one duel, you take the consequences: Astral is dead.

-… N-no, that's a lie!

Yuma thought it was hard to believe at any words of that black being, knowing he would do anything just to make him suffer, but then, after holding the key of the emperor and not hearing and calling for the alien, not getting a response, the boy had the terrible sensation that Black Mist was actually telling the truth.

- I think your weak human mind erased all the bad memories, let me clear them out for you…

The other's voice became low, almost like a whisper, and once again 96 touched the Tsukumo's forehead, this time making his mind explode in millions of pieces that revealed a silent film, almost colorless, showing the moment of the duel he had with Kaito.

The attacks he suffered, the hope of turning the tables, and, when everything was about to end, when the life points of Yuma almost reached zero and the promise of Kaito that he would take the boy`s soul to get the card 39, Astral smiled. A smile that marked the alien`s face and disappeared more each instant, but when he opened his mouth to say something, the images were painted in black, bringing Yuma back to reality.

Some tears adorned the teen`s face, threatening to fall at any moment.

So Astral really had disappeared, forever, and all of it was his fault! He couldn`t feel more selfish and useless…

-You must be asking the reason of why I am here, correct?

Black Mist proceeded, this time smoothing the boy`s cheeks with his long nails.

-It`s simple, I don`t need that useless` presence to exist… And you, Tsukumo Yuma, came back to life thanks to me. You know what that means?

He smiled, getting closer of the boy`s lips.

-Your life belongs to me now.

And he shortened the distance, stealing not only one kiss of the other, but the rest of his life.


End file.
